Elizabeth I
Elizabeth Tudor, Queen of England, is one of the main characters and an antagonist. A female monarch still in her twenties, early yet in her rule. She is Mary Stuart's cousin and rival. Elizabeth is a member of the House of Tudor by birth. She is portrayed by the Canadian actress, Rachel Skarsten. Early Life Elizabeth was born to Henry VIII of England and Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth's parents married after her father broke with Rome and divorced his first wife Catherine of Aragon. She was declared a bastard after her mother's execution at age 2. She has an older sister named Mary from her father's first marriage to Catherine of Aragon, and a brother named Edward from her father's third wife, Jane Seymour. Throughout the Series Season One Diane de Poitiers used Elizabeth from England as an example of a bastard child becoming legitimate later in life. In Fated, Henry II persuades Mary Stuart to claim England's throne as her own after he announces to the court that the Tudor Queen is dying. Mary asks him about Elizabeth and her claim, but Henry made it clear to her that Elizabeth was a bastard in the law's eyes and her claim to the throne is weak. In The Consummation, Mary realizes she must claim England before Elizabeth does. In Toy Soldiers, Henry and Catherine tell Mary and Francis that Mary Tudor, Queen of England, has announced her heir will be Elizabeth. Henry is furious at the thought of Elizabeth getting the throne and calls Mary useless. Henry then tells Francis he will claim England for himself and will execute Mary Tudor, but first, he will first get Calais back. Season Two Antoine informs Louis that Elizabeth wants Louis to become her husband in ''Forbidden''. Louis decides to take Elizabeth's offer in ''Tasting Revenge''. Elizabeth's proxy marriage to Condé was held in Abandoned. In Fugitive, In The Siege, Elizabeth makes her first appearance in Burn. Catherine goes to England and offers Elizabeth the destruction of Mary. Personality A young woman hardened too soon by life's events, but vulnerable when it comes to love. A mercenary foe riddled with compassion for her rival. Catherine recalls in Fated that she hears Elizabeth is very cunning and has many followers. And it's mentioned by Henry that she has always thought of Mary as a threat. Name Elizabeth is a feminine given name derived from the Greek Ελισάβετ (Elisabet, modern pronunciation Elisávet), which is a form of the Hebrew name Elisheva (אֱלִישֶׁבַע), meaning "My God is an oath" or "My God is abundance". Physical Appearance ::::::Queen Elizabeth I is a tall woman, with fiery red hair and green eyes. Relationships *Queen Mary of Scotland: Mary is Elizabeth's first cousin, once removed and possibly an enemy as Mary tried to claim Elizabeth's throne and wore the English crest. * Anne Boleyn (Queen Consort of England): Mother. *Henry VIII (King of England): Father. *Mary Tudor (Queen of England): Elder half-sister. *Edward VI (King of England): Younger half-brother. *Louis Condé: Temporary husband. *Robert Dudley: Lover, and father of her deceased child. *Gideon Blackburn: Husband, deceased. Appearances Trivia *Elizabeth is Protestant, and she was considered a bastard by the Catholics after her father had his marriage to her mother declared null and void, which therefore made her illegitimate. *Elizabeth has an older sister Mary, whom she succeeded as Queen of England and a younger brother who died when he was King at age 15, Edward. *Elizabeth was named after her grandmothers: Elizabeth Howard (Anne's mother), and Elizabeth of York (Henry VIII's mother), and her great-grandmother Elizabeth Woodville (Elizabeth of York's mother). *Mary and Elizabeth's ages are only a few years apart. *For many years, Elizabeth I was deeply concerned about an imminent invasion from Spain and its charismatic ruler, King Philip II (played by Jordan Lee in Reign). The eventual attack was known as the Spanish Armada which was thwarted by Sir Francis Drake, Elizabeth I's famous sea commander. *Historically, she is known as one of the greatest Queens in history. *Historically, she is known as the Virgin Queen, as she never married, thus ending the Tudor dynasty with her. *Elizabeth is the one who eventually ordered Mary's execution after a failed attempt on Elizabeth's life, known as the Babington Plot, to which Mary was complicit. *Historically, Elizabeth and her cousin Mary are both buried at Westminster Abbey *Elizabeth brought peace to England by tolerating religious differences, declaring that anybody shall practice any religion, as long as they won't try to plot against her or try to remove her from the throne. *Elizabeth reign is known as the Elizabethan Era, England's Golden Age, and Elizabethan England. **Historically, Elizabeth ruled England for 45 years. *At the end of her reign she provided enough peace and religious tolerance for the reign of King James I (which ironically is Mary Stuart's son). *Elizabeth signed her name as Elizabeth R to sign both name and title because the R stood for Regina making the complete signature Elizabeth Regina which meant in Latin Elizabeth the Queen as Mary Stuart signed her name Marie R. Gallery Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Female Character Category:English Category:House of Tudor Category:Royal Category:Queen Category:Protestant Category:Antagonist Category:Bastard